Dine and Dash
by Angel Weasel-Woman
Summary: It had been months since Matt had found himself forced to work for Digitamamon, and he's finally had enough. Tonight, he was going to leave, with or without Joe. Jyoumato. Taito.
1. Chapter 1

Another plate smashed to the floor and Matt clenched his fists under the running water. He'd already taken over Joe's cooking duties, his dish washing duties, and his liquid food duties, would he have to now have to be the one taking dishes from the cabinets? He heard a tiny whimper as Joe swallowed an apology. As many times as he said "sorry", it would still come down to another day of waiting, leaving TK abandoned on the other side of the lake.

A traitorous little voice in the back of his mind whispered, "He's doing it on purpose. He doesn't ever want to leave. You got too close too fast."

It was true, he supposed. The first night he'd spent in the cramped boiler room, he'd ended up in the other boy's futon, childhood memories turned to nightmares and Joe had been more than willing to comfort. It would have been awkward enough with only their partner Digimon wondering what noises they had made, but Joe swore he would keep to secrecy and would end it when Matt wished. It was enjoyable at first, the pressing need to retrieve TK wasn't as strong as present and he was able to, for once, take comfort in being touched and held and pressed against. It was only supposed to be a few days, then they could leave together and deal with everything that came after.

This time it was a glass that made Matt's nerves tighten, and Gomamon yelped as a shard almost flew into his paw. Matt took a deep breath, tuning out Gomamon's angry rantings, and reached out with white knuckles to turn off the faucet. He turned to face the other boy and meant to say, "It's ok. We'll clean it up and work it off."

What came out was: "Damnit, Joe! Can't you use a dish more than once before breaking it?!" He turned and kicked the pile of glass, spraying it against the lower cabinets. "My God, the price sticker was still on that one!"

His breath was coming heavy and his vision was starting to blur as he looked up. He opened his mouth to continue his tirade and stopped short. Joe was crouched on the floor, dustpan in one hand, the other on his cheek, pained tears managing to escape his tightly closed eyes. Gomamon and Gabumon had dropped their (thankfully empty) serving trays and had rushed over, babbling concernedly, watching as blood began flowing through his fingers. Cold terror gripped his chest and he forgot his anger, shoving the Digimon aside as he fell to his knees.

"Shit, Joe, I'm sorry! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine..." He murmured, cracking open one eye. "My glasses kept most of the glass away." He swallowed hard as Matt gently pried his hand away. The blonde gagged on a sudden leap in his stomach as he saw the shard still embedded in Joe's flesh. Blood continued to pour, though the wound didn't look too large or deep.

"Joe..." Matt could barely even whisper. That voice in his head wasn't talking anymore – now it was just laughing. A terrible noise that drowned out everything except his own self-loathing.

"I'll be fine." He tried to smile, wincing as his cut moved. "Just... get the glass out and I'll take care of it."

"I'll get some tweezers from Digitamamon," Gabumon offered. The smell of blood and the sight of it pooling by Joe's side was making him feel weak. He wasn't used to things leaking with pain, so it was a relief to be able to leave, even if he had to interact with their maniacal manager to do it.

As expected, Digitamamon screamed and raved worse than Matt in a full rage and cursed them with more work hours (for the glass, for the scratches on the dropped trays, for the soap to mop the blood, for use of medical supplies) but he ultimately decided it was for the best that one of his cooks didn't bio-contaminate his whole restaurant.

"Just make sure he gets cleaned up," Digitamamon grumbled as he uncovered the dusty first-aid kit from the corner of his office. "Close up early and any customers that want their money back is being put on your tabs!"

Gabumon clutched the small white box and bowed out of the office, rushing back to the kitchen. He found Gomamon and told him to inform the lobby that they would close early. The small seal nodded, looking to the kitchen over his shoulder. The monsters were already underfed to prevent evolution, and the sudden physical shock to Gomamon's Tamer was draining what little remained of his energy to keep Joe from passing out. Gomamon wanted nothing more than to curl up in Joe's arms in their room and let their natural bond restrengthen both of them. But, the sooner he turned everyone out, the sooner he could allow his Tamer to rest.

Gabumon reentered the kitchen, approaching the couple holding each other on the floor. Matt was nuzzling an apology into Joe's shoulder, holding a formerly white towel to his face. Joe was pale, and it was obvious that Gomamon's strength was the only thing keeping him conscious, but he still smiled and whispered reassurances to Matt. Gabumon didn't want to interrupt the pair when they were actually getting along, but he wanted to ease the stress on their whole group.

He held out the first-aid kit and Matt took it. The barest brush between Tamer and partner was enough to calm Matt and he offered a shaky smile. Bloody fingers opened the kit and Joe instructed him which tools to use and how to carefully remove the glass. It wasn't big or jagged, like Matt had suspected, but it was very sharp. He was worried that flakes might still be in Joe, but he didn't say anything. Buried beneath his worry and love, that little voice still wanted Joe to suffer.

An alcohol swab wiped Joe's cheek clean, and the cut, barely a half-inch long, made Matt feel sick to his stomach. There was no needle or thread in the kit, but a dab of superglue and a few butterfly bandages closed the skin and hid the muscle that would surely scar.

Gomamon poked his head in the kitchen and announced that the restaurant was now empty, and only three Digimon had wanted their money back. Matt frowned, worry slowly morphing back into anger, and Joe felt him pull away. He wanted to apologize, to tell him it would be ok, but he held his tongue. Even if his mouth wasn't in throbbing pain, he didn't want to upset the other boy more than he already was. Instead, he said softly and stiffly, "You and Gabumon go, I'll clean the kitchen."

"No," Matt insisted, though not out of kindness. "You're in no shape to clean, you'll just end up knocking over more dishes and bleeding everywhere. We can't afford that on top of all the rest of this." He sighed and pulled away completely, standing over Joe. "Gabumon, Gomamon, and I will clean up. You just... go away."

Joe tenderly touched his cheek, eyes cast to the floor. He watched as Matt's boots walked away and heard the hesitant clicking of claws as the Digimon followed. He wanted to stay and help, but as he stood he swayed, lightheaded, and he realized that anything he touched he would, in fact, drop. He wasn't sure how he did it, but he managed to make his way out the back to the boiler room. He left a bloody handprint on the knob, leaving the door open as he stumbled into his futon. The privacy curtain that separated the room in half barely fluttered and Joe watched it with hazy eyes. He still remembered when Matt put it up. He'd declared that things were too awkward when he thought about them, though he couldn't think of a single night where they weren't sharing a side.

He watched the sun fall below the forest in a pixelated wash of pinks and purples. His cheek burned, pain flowing down to his chest where his crest lay, lifeless and cold. He cursed it, briefly, blaming it for his unwillingness to abandon his duties, to tell Digitamamon off and leave with Matt. But he knew it was more than that, deeper ingrained in himself than just finding it. Ever since he was a child, he'd forced himself to complete any task he'd been given no matter how he felt about it. He supposed this was just another thing he'd work himself to death doing, hating himself the whole way. He wished Matt wouldn't do the same thing to himself, though. He loved the boy and his company too much to actually ask him to leave, but he wouldn't force him to stay if he decided to go.

The moon rose on Joe, half asleep in his thoughts, and the lights in the restaurant went out one by one as Matt and the two Digimon finally closed up. Matt sniffed the collar of his shirt and made a face. He smelled like week old sweat and the stench of the kitchen was so ingrained in the cloth, he'd probably never be able to get it out. By his side, Gomamon was panting heavily, unused to the thorough scrubbing Digitamamon required, and his body had a faint glimmer as he fought to stay in Rookie stage. Gabumon lumbered along, each step stiff and dragging, and though the bond between the blonde Tamer and partner was just as strong, the energy that passed between them was nowhere near as strong as what Gomamon was offering to Joe.

Matt looked up, pausing as he saw that the door to the room he shared was wide open, old blood smeared down the front. For a fleeting moment, he was struck with the terrifying thought that something had broken in and attacked the other boy in his weakened state. His mind, already filled with the image of Joe's blood, raced through every thought of what the other boy could look like, if there was anything left of him. The Digimon looked to him, and he bit his lip to break free to reality. If Joe was, gone, than Gomamon wouldn't be fighting so hard to keep him well. He forced his tired feet on and peered inside, expecting the worst.

Joe was passed out on his side, cheek still sealed, glasses on. He was curled up on his side and drooling on his arm that he was using as a pillow. There was still a dark red crust on his shoulder and under his nails, and he winced as he shifted in his sleep. Gomamon made a noise to Matt that might have been "G'night," and hobbled over to his partner, squirming into a comfortable ball against Joe's stomach. Within moments, he was snoring away, recovering his energy for the both of them.

Matt stepped over Joe, pausing briefly to carefully remove and fold his glasses, and pushed aside the privacy curtain. His futon lay bare, the only indication that someone actually stayed there was his harmonica placed gently next to his pillow. Gabumon yawned, politely waiting for Matt to lay down so they could curl up together.

But he didn't. He stood there, staring at the thin futon. He fought back his own exhaustion, biting his tongue and clenching his fists. What had become his whole life was sitting in that tiny room and he realized he hated it. He should have been back for TK months ago, he wasn't even sure if his brother was still alive! Sure, he had Tokomon with him, but they were both so young.

Briefly, he heard Digitamamon's voice from the first night he'd showed up at the restaurant, reminding him that he could "do whatever I want" to Joe. But what could a Digimon do with a young kid? Besides, a full-time job wasn't a horrible thing for a person, especially one who was already so grown up compared to every other child he knew. He nodded to himself, pushing away all thoughts except those of his brother and squashing down that pesky emotion called guilt.

He looked to Gabumon and held a finger to his lips, ordering silence. The monster looked up with tired eyes, almost falling over asleep. Matt couldn't let himself feel bad for him just yet, so he grabbed his harmonica and ushered Gabumon out the door.

"Where are we going?" Gabumon asked and Matt shushed him.

"We're going back for TK," he whispered. "Joe can stay here all he wants, but I _need_ to leave."

Gabumon nodded, too tired to question further. Obviously, Matt thought he was doing what was best, so he would follow his beloved Tamer wherever he went. As the blond silently slunk away into the forest, finding the trail that would lead him, hopefully, to his swan-boat, Gabumon spared a glance back at Joe. Gomamon, though exhausted now, would surely be enough to protect Joe long enough for them to return.


	2. Chapter 2

Joe awoke as he did every morning lately. All too suddenly and with Digitamamon kicking the door hard enough to make the hinges rattle.

"Wake up!" the monster was screaming as usual. "If you're not in that kitchen in five minutes, it'll go on your tab!"

Joe shuddered as Gomamon wearily blinked the sleep from his eyes. Five minutes from Digitamamon was very generous and would give him just enough time to eat a snack (at a price, of course). He reached over for his glasses and winced as the pain in his cheek hit him with full force. Last night in his sleepy daze, it hadn't been so completely unbearable, and he wished that the price of Digitamamon's medication wasn't so high. Even a few aspirin would have helped, but telling Matt to add a few more days to their schedule would probably push him over the edge. He was surprised that, aside yesterday, the blonde had accepted everything so stoically. Joe was used to his father's rage, physical punishments falling at the mildest derailing of his plans, so when Matt merely nodded whenever their stay was extended, he took it as a good sign.

The rage displayed the night before sent a shiver down his spine, and he wondered if now that the gates were open, he would have to expect even more.

Joe gingerly shook the thought from his head, knowing that if violence were to come, he would accept his punishments without a word.

"Matt?" he called. He wasn't sure if the other boy would still be angry from last night, but he knew they had to start heading to the restaurant to avoid Digitamamon's wrath which would have a much larger impact on their well being. "Matt, wake up."

Gomamon, not as scared of the other's temper, poked his head under the curtain. "Gabumon, hurry -!" Joe jumped as Gomamon yelped. "They're gone!"

"They're what?" Tightness gripped Joe's chest and he hoped he wouldn't have to pay to use his inhaler, locked away in Digitamamon's office. More worried about the haunting silence from the other side of the curtain than what rage he might face, Joe reached out and tore down the dirty sheet. The grimy cloth fluttered to the ground to reveal...

Nothing.

Even Matt's futon had been rolled up neatly in the corner – the only sign that the boy had even come back to the boiler room the night before. Gomamon, upon regaining his composure, began yelling and cursing, using all the delightful new words he'd learned from Tai. Joe's knees shook and he almost collapsed. His chest ached and the only thought he had was simply, _I wish he'd have let me know, so I could have told him goodbye..._

Even the pain in his cheek seemed insignificant compared to the overwhelming bleakness that was flooding his body.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there, silent and dazed, with Gomamon screaming at nothing, but it was long enough for Digitamamon to come back, kicking down the door in a rage.

"I told you to _be in that kitchen_! What kind of lazy, incompetent, stupid - -" Even the monster fell silent when he saw only one human in the boiler room. Joe turned to him, seeming like he couldn't recognize him, and Gomamon slowed his tirade to a low growl. Digitamamon blinked deep in his shell as what took place began to fall into place. He snickered. Then he giggled. Then he chuckled.

Finally, he laughed, the sound bouncing off the walls and drowning out everything else.

"I told him!" Digitamamon wheezed between bouts of crazed laughter. "I told _you_! I knew he would leave and abandon you! I warned him, but he didn't listen!"

"I bet he left because _you_ ran him off!" Gomamon accused. He took a step closer and shook his fist(?) at the monster, rendered almost immobile from laughter.

"_Me_?" Digitamamon was more amused than he'd ever been in his whole life. "_I'm_ not the one who burnt everything he touched. _I'm_ not the one who dropped every dish on the floor. _I'm_ not the one who screwed up every order. _I'm_ not the one who couldn't get his act together for more than ten minutes a day!" He fell into another fit of laughter as Joe fell to his knees.

Everything the monster said was true, striking Joe in his heart over and over. It was as though he were pulling the words straight from the boy's brain.

"He's right," Joe mumbled as Gomamon rushed over in concern. "I ran Matt off, and there's no one to blame but me." He placed his hand heavily on Gomamon's head, not even able to feel the surge of strength the seal forced between them. He looked up at the cackling manager with a dark look in his eyes. "I'll be in the kitchen in just a moment."

That stopped Digitamamon's ruthless mirth in a heartbeat. He glowered, dark energy gathering around his shell. "_You_? There's no way I'm letting you anywhere _near_ that kitchen. No. Come with me, and I'll find something you're more... suited to."

"I don't trust this," Gomamon began, but Joe shook his head.

"I gave my word that I would repay my debt. If I can't make the money in the kitchen, I'll earn it however else I can."

"But..." Gomamon frowned. "What about Matt? He wouldn't just up and leave... Would he?"

"There's no struggle," Joe said wearily. "I can't see where he was taken against his will, and we didn't hear a fight. Therefore, it's only logical he left on his own, probably to get TK." He pulled himself to his feet. He felt empty inside, every word he spoke was hollow. "Besides, he was dragged into my issues. He didn't make my mistakes and he didn't have to stay to help. The time I had with him was enjoyable, but he has his responsibilities and I have mine."

"Joe..." Gomamon whimpered, feeling ashamed at his rightful rage. "You're too kind to someone like that."

Joe began walking toward the restaurant, slowly following Digitamamon. "He has a little brother to look after. I'm old enough to take care of myself. When I repay Digitamamon, I'll find him and apologize for making him late."


	3. Chapter 3

With every paddle, Matt's heart sank. The closer he got to the other side of the lake, the further he got from the restaurant, his heart thudded faster in dull fear. Fear that he was too late to find TK, fear that Digitamamon would do something horrible to Joe, fear that Gabumon would realize what a terrible friend he was.

Fear that if he turned around right now and went back to the restaurant, Joe would give him that same smile and say it was ok that Matt had left.

His boat thunked against the beach, tearing him from his thoughts. He looked up with heavy eyes, clambering out into the stretch of sand. He wasn't sure how close he was to the amusement park he'd left his brother at, but it couldn't be too far away. Gabumon was looking around, trying to reorient himself, when a wonderfully familiar voice cried out.

"Matt! Matt!"

In the forest just past the pixelated sand, TK came running, barreling past the debris and flinging himself into his brother's arms.

"TK," Matt breathed, clutching TK to his chest. Tears flowed hot and fast down his cheeks and he fell to his knees, trying to pull his brother as close to him as possible. The child didn't mind the crushing tightness, his own small arms wrapped around Matt's neck with all he had. Somewhere in the back of their minds, they noticed Gabumon and Patamon reunite themselves, a much less emotional affair.

"TK," Matt cried, "I'm so sorry... I never meant to leave you..."

"It's ok," TK sniffled. He wiped his nose on Matt's collar, something he hadn't done since he was a baby. "I had Patamon with me." Suddenly he pulled away, boyish enthusiasm overwhelming him. "And you'll never guess who we found!"

But Matt could guess, if the joyous Agumon running up to them was any hint. Following him from the forestline was...

"Tai."

The spikey haired brunette waved, his whole body moving in excitement. Despite his absence, he looked no worse for wear, and even looked cleaner than before. The crest around his neck gave off a strange light, though it could have just been the sun glinting off the metal. Matt reached up, shamefully wiping away his tears in what he hoped was a nonchalant movement, and struggled to stand. He didn't want to let go of TK for anything, and his brother seemed just as adamant about staying firmly around his neck.

"Tai," Matt repeated, barely over a whisper. "I thought... We thought that..."

"Aw, come on," Tai laughed, flicking his thumb across his nose. "You can't kill me that easily."

"Tai protected me!" TK chattered happily in Matt's ear, his chin resting comfortably on his brother's shoulder. There was a warmth between them as TK's crest glowed with the same strange light as Tai's. "He found me and Tokomon and protected us from the bad Digimon and got me food and didn't let me eat the bad food and then Tokomon evolved and Patamon started beating up the bad Digimon..."

Matt wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life listening to TK, so he shifted the child into a better slump on his hip, holding him close and letting the gabbing continue.

"Tai," Matt said, trying to be heard over TK. "What happened? You were fighting Etemon, then you vanished. It's been _months_, man!"

Tai furrowed his brow and chewed his tongue, thinking over his words with more care than he usually did. Matt waited anxiously, and even TK slowed his chatter to listen to their once-leader. Agumon shared a look with his Tamer and, after a thoughtful pause, Tai scratched the back of his head with a laugh. "I'll explain when we find everyone again."

Matt sighed and TK resumed his babble happily. He began walking up the beach, unsteady at first but quickly learning to move with the extra weight at his side, and Tai smiled at him like he hadn't seen Matt in ages.

A smile Joe would give him every time before...

Matt shook the thought from his head. There was no way Tai would look at him like that. They were just friends.

"So where have _you_ been?" Tai asked as they headed back to the amusement park. "TK said you were gone for a while."

Gabumon looked up, happy to respond. "We explored the other side of the lake."

"That's what took you so long?" TK asked skeptically as they sat on a bench. The sun was already well in the sky, but a small fire still burned in a hollowed out area that might have, at one point, held a tree. Still skewered on sticks and stuck in what remained of the dirt, were several fish – obviously the two boys' breakfast. Matt and Gabumon's stomachs gurgled, reminding them that they hadn't eaten since the previous night and hadn't eaten _well_ since they'd began working at the restaurant. Tai laughed and held out a fish, the cloaked Digimon eagerly accepting it. Only absolute love for his Tamer made him offer the small meal to Matt before he ate it.

Matt smiled, a sad thing that didn't reach his eyes, and shook his head. His stomach was in knots and he didn't think food would help.

"What happened over there?" Tai asked. Matt wasn't sure how long Tai had been back, but if TK's current speed of talking was any indication, he had already been caught up to date and more.

Gabumon made to answer, but Matt quickly shoved another fish in his mouth, hoping Tai wouldn't notice, and said loudly, "We got attacked by some Digimon while we were over there. They took our boat and we only just got it back." Gabumon was choking, and Agumon ran over to slap him on the back. "We didn't see any of the others while we were there."

Gabumon spit out the stick that had tried to go down his throat and looked at Matt, who found himself unable to meet the creature's gaze.

"Woah, dude," Tai was laughing, oblivious to Matt's inner turmoil, "slow down. It's like you haven't eaten in ages! With a cook like Matt around, you should've been eating like a Digi-king."

TK shifted himself and sat in Matt's lap. His talking had finally left him breathless and he yawned, warm and content and finally safe in his brother's arms. He nuzzled into the base of Matt's throat and, with Patamon flapping up to lay next to him, one wing-ear stretching over him like a blanket, fell fast asleep. Matt wanted to go, to leave this place and all his memories behind, but more than that he wanted to spend time with his brother and pretend that what he'd done was justified.

Tai was laughing, hugging a rather uncomfortable looking Gabumon, and crying out how much he'd missed them all, as though he was the one who'd been left behind. He looked up at the display of brotherly love and grinned. "I was going to suggest we get going to find the others, but it looks like we might have to stay the night." Matt must have made a face because Tai waved him off. "It looks like you need some time off anyway."

"How are we going to find the others, anyway?" Matt asked, gently covering TK's ears so he wouldn't wake.

"With this." Tai pulled his Digivice from his belt, showing the blonde the screen. It had a grouping of small red dots in the center. "This is how I found TK – it'll start beeping when someone else is nearby."

"Mine didn't do anything when I found..." Matt swallowed the name. "You."

"Really?" Tai walked over and reached for Matt's Digivice. Matt bit the tip of his tongue, telling himself that the look in Tai's eyes was just his imagination and guilt running wild.

But the brush of the other boy's fingers on his hips as he grabbed the device couldn't mean anything other than _that_.

As though he hadn't noticed what he had sparked in the other boy, Tai compared the two screens intently. "Weird. I wonder if it had something to do with the vortex?"

Once again, Tai began touching Matt, replacing the Digivice amongst other things. Matt shifted TK in his lap in order to act like he wasn't being affected in a way that made his face flush, his chest warm.

And his stomach growl.

Tai laughed and called Agumon over. "Let's go get some food, it should be safe enough for you guys to stay here."

Matt couldn't even make himself look up as Tai walked away with Agumon, discussing the best fishing spot on the coast. He'd only begun feeling this way recently, and no matter how much Tai looked at him like that, there was only one name his heart called out for.

"Joe..."


	4. Chapter 4

Digitamamon led them through the empty kitchen and up a steep stairwell. Gomamon fell behind, his not-quite-hands unable to keep his balance on the thin steps, and Joe stooped to grab him. He was thin, thinner than when he'd first arrived in the Digital World, from being malnourished and already shaking with exhaustion, his cheek making his whole mouth throb with pain. The tiny seal's ears drooped and he looked deep inside his soul, finding the bond he'd shared with his Tamer his whole life, even before they'd met. He could see it, small and fragile now, just barely pulsing with every beat of his heart. He gathered what little strength he had left and pushed it through the bond, leaving himself drained but giving Joe enough energy to at least get through their next trial.

Gomamon's whole body ached and Joe picked up his pace, following as Digitamamon led the small group to the second floor and down a cramped hall. There was a single small window, casting the morning light on a thick blue door, several heavy bolts securing it in place. The egg Digimon took a ring of keys from within his shell, kicking open the door with the same anger he showed every day. The door squealed open, revealing a windowless room filled with boxes covered inches think in dust. Joe grimaced, already feeling the burning of allergies behind his nose and tightness in the bottom of his lungs as they were herded inside.

"You will spend the day cleaning and straightening this room." Digitamamon motioned to a door on the far wall. "There's a bucket in there, and all supplies will be added to your time. I want it to be perfect for my customers!"

With that the door slammed, and Joe heard the sound of multiple bolts thudding into place. The air was still and hot, and when Gomamon leaped from his Tamer's arms to land heavily on the floor, it sent up a puff of dust that sent Joe into a violent sneezing fit.

"I'm sorry, Joe," Gomamon apologized weakly. "He just makes me so mad! He tells us to clean and then says we can't use anything to clean _with_. And he _knows_ you get ill! He just wants to charge for your inhaler again!"

Joe waved away the dust motes and gave a small smile, checking his wound for blood. "It's ok. As long as you're here, I'll be fine."

Gomamon frowned as watched as Joe stumbled across the room, wheezing at every dusty step. The far door took more than one good shove to swing open and reveal a huge bathroom, every piece of plumbing in dusty porcelain including a giant claw-footed tub and full-length mirror. There was a bucket by the pedestal sink and rags and soap in the tub that Joe grabbed as Gomamon grumbled, "Digitamamon knew this was up here, so why'd he always make us bathe in that freezing lake..."

"It'll be fine," Joe assured once again, fighting away the tightness of asthma. "Cleaning is easier than cooking, and if we work together we'll have it done in a few hours."

That would have been true, had the pair been in good health. But the drain on both took it's toll, and they did resting than cleaning. Several of the heavy boxes had to be slowly dragged aside just to make room for them to walk, and the clearing space began to show it's true form bit by bit. A huge bed, bigger than the one in Devimon's false castle, rested on an intricate yet scuffed golden frame, and an accidentally toppled box revealed thick down comforters and stained silken sheets. There were curtains, for some reason, spilling out of another box and Joe took it upon himself, with Gomamon's urging, to wash the linens. The water in the tub would keep the dust from assaulting the frail boy and the hot water would help his stiffened muscles. That left Gomamon with the, for such a tiny seal, difficult task of clambering all over the room, seeking out every last dust bunny that no one but Digitamamon would find.

What he found, though, was enough to cause a sinking feeling deep in his chest. There were plenty of scratches in the wooden floors that couldn't be polished out even after years of cleaning, but what troubled Gomamon most were the deep grooves around the mattress, the desperate clawings on the blue door and the ominous fisheye bolt imbedded deep in the wall above the bed. He felt terrible as he listened to Joe struggle to breathe and struggle with the laundry. His own small lungs strained in sympathy for oxygen as he offered everything he had to ease his Tamer's suffering even a little.

Joe was hanging the washed bedsheets over the mirror to dry, ignoring the muddy stains that looked uncomfortably like blood, as the door suddenly flew open. Digitamamon announced his presence like he always did, with loud shouts and wild accusations of wasting money, and stormed inside the room, followed closely by a new Digimon. From the same depths of his soul that housed the bond between Tamer and partner came the knowledge of this new creature, strongly resembling a yellow potato with a large beak and brightly colored leaves atop its head. A sickly sweet smell overpowered Gomamon's senses as it passed by, attempting to lure him closer to those razor sharp teeth, but the smaller Digimon bit his tongue to keep himself grounded.

"What's that Vegiemon doing here?" Gomamon growled as Joe peeked into the main room, leaning heavily against the doorframe. "They're nothing but brutes."

The Vegiemon seethed, tentacles emerging from it's sides, but Digitamamon cut it off with a harsh look. "Since your so-called _friends_ decided to abandon ship and everything that human does is terrible, I've had to hire a new chef. And since it's all your fault," he glared at Joe, making the boy flinch away, "I've decided that half of his pay will be coming from your wages."

"Now that's not fair!" Gomamon cried, knowing Joe wouldn't defend himself. "You're going to make us work twice as hard for something you would have had to do anyway!"

"You sure have an attitude for someone who's being given a special treat." Gomamon started to shout, but Joe shook his head wearily, knowing any more mouthing off would just result in more days. The small seal instead chose to growl as Veggiemon triumphantly reached into the hallway with his tentacles, retrieving two covered dishes. "A special lunch to help you two finish the room by tonight." Joe looked like he was about to thank Digitamamon. "And if it's not finished by tonight, I'll add the meal and a whole _month_ to your tabs!"

Vegiemon offered one plate to Joe, the boy taking it with shaking hands, and the other he shoved at Gomamon, "accidentally" tipping the plate to the floor and scattering its contents onto the freshly washed floor. The Digimon couldn't even offer a false apology, instead laughing as Gomamon bristled and reached for the strength he didn't have to attack. Digitamamon stamped his feet, cursing loudly. "Don't make me wish I'd ever come up here! I could have just let you two starve!"

With that, he stormed from the room, in just as foul a mood as when he'd entered. Vegiemon took a moment to eye Joe from head to toe and gnash his teeth at Gomamon, before hopping after his new boss. Once more, the door was bolted from the outside and Gomamon began slamming his hands (paws?) on the floor as Joe emerged from the bathroom, sinking to his knees next to his partner.

"That guy is a monster!" Gomamon cried, vision blurry. He fought back angry tears, not wanting to upset his Tamer. Joe tried to place his plate on the floor carefully, accidentally dropping it the last inch or so with a harsh clang and no damage. Ignoring the food, though his stomach yearned desperately for it, Joe gathered Gomamon into his arms and held him tight. The small seal couldn't help himself as his hunger, frustration, and self-loathing spilled over with a strangled sob. "I can't take it anymore, Joe! Digitamamon does nothing but abuse you, and I don't have the strength to Digivolve and protect you! Noone's come to look for us and even Matt abandoned us!" Bitter tears drenched Joe's vest and the boy pressed his good cheek to Gomamon's forehead.

"Don't be mad at them," Joe murmured against his partner's mo-hawk, rocking them both with gentle reassurance. "Once Matt finds TK, I'm sure he'll come back. He said he would."


	5. Chapter 5

Night fell too quickly on the small group at the amusement park. Matt and Gabumon were finally fed to their contentment for the first time in a long time and the blonde could finally convince himself that he was happy. Tai had been laughing, retelling the same stupid story he always used to tell about his cat getting stuck in a tree, Agumon and Gabumon had come back from foraging with arms full of berries (TK exclaiming how happy he was that there were no mushrooms, whatever that meant), and Matt was finishing making journey-cakes for what Tai called "a grand adventure" to find the other kids.

The fire was burning low in the makeshift pit and TK was, once again, asleep curled up between Patamon and Gabumon on a bench. Agumon had volunteered to take first watch and, instead of sleeping, Tai and Matt sat on the opposite bench, talking.

"You're still not gonna tell me what happened to you?" Matt whispered. "Is it really that terrible?"

Tai shook his head. He'd bathed in the lake, so his hair drooped to frame his face and his goggles hung around his neck, illuminated by the constant glow of his crest. "It's not that. It's just so... weird. I'm still not sure what happened myself." He gave Matt that same odd smile. "What about you? You don't seem too eager to tell me what happened."

Matt looked away. His face was warm, but he wasn't sure if it was his own shame or Tai's expression. "It's like I said, me and Gabumon were exploring the other side of the lake. I meant to come back that day, but we got attacked." His own crest felt like a dead weight around his neck. "I'm... glad, you were here to watch over TK."

"Aw, the kid was able to hold his own," Tai laughed. "I got here just in time to see him kick butt."

The brunette reached out, absently trailing a finger down Matt's forearm and raising gooseflesh all the way to his spine. Rich oak eyes looked at him, flickering from more than just the light and Matt swallowed a hesitant objection. Agumon was looking away, to give them privacy no doubt, and Gabumon remained focused on protecting TK's slumber, so both noticed but said nothing as Tai took Matt by the hand, leading him away to just beyond the edge of firelight.

It wasn't anything like Joe. Tai seemed hurried, more anxious to get their clothes off than explore. He gripped Matt's wrists too tight and bit harshly, leaving small bruises up and down his throat. His breath came fast and he kept murmuring something too soft to be heard. Matt bit his tongue, wincing and trying to tell himself that it wasn't painful, just different. And when their lips did meet as Tai peaked, it left a bitter taste that sunk all the way to his stomach.

Tai rolled off him, sleepily whispering an apology and promising that next time would be better. Matt just nodded, an ache in his chest deep enough that Gabumon silently cried into TK's hair.

* * *

Gomamon wiped the floor clean as Joe reluctantly finished off his plate. The two had shared Joe's lunch, Gomamon feigning fullness after a few bites. His Tamer could hear the small seal's stomach grumbling, but he steadfastly cleaned up what looked like it would have been enough to satiate both of them. The last bits of rice were wiped up from the floor and polished off from the plate and Joe reached out to pet Gomamon, finally not shaking.

"Feeling well enough to finish up?" Gomamon asked, for once actually cheerful despite his constant hunger. The bond between them was stronger now, the pain in Joe's cheek wasn't so unbearable that Gomamon was feeling it as well, and there was the barest possibility that they might actually be fed again soon. Something must have snapped in Digitamamon to make him treat them like they were living beings.

"Not like I can say no," Joe semi-joked. He pulled himself to his feet, gathering the plates to wash in the bathroom sink. The laundry was finally dry, and Joe quickly made the bed, tucking the sheets into strict hospital corners without noticing he was doing it.

Gomamon squeezed into the last corners to dust as Joe opened the last of the boxes, setting out the soft-looking pillows on the bed. A few of them looked like they had bites taken out of them, but Joe managed to set them up nicely. There was no telling what Digitamamon would want with this room, but he was sure to want it looking it's best.

Though the room was sealed off from the rest of the world, the pair could feel the temperature drop slightly and knew that the sun had set. Joe checked his watch (though, honestly, he'd never trusted it since coming to the Digital World. It could read 1 AM with the sun directly overhead or 4 PM in the dead of night) and figured that the restaurant would be closing up any minute now. If Digitamamon was going to going to use this room tonight, he would be here any minute to kick them out.

But his watch silently ticked on, well past when he'd usually be kicked out of the kitchen for making a bigger mess rather than cleaning it, and he and Gomamon sat on the floor next to the door, waiting. The door was so thick, and the wall must have been too, because no sound passed through to them for hours.

Joe was holding Gomamon in his arms, almost asleep amidst his long ears, when the _shlunk_ of the bolts undoing penetrated his fogged mind. He pulled himself up and stepped back, Gomamon wiggling to be let down. If anything was going to happen, the small Digimon wanted to be free to attack with what little strength he'd been able to gather. Digitamamon stormed inside, glaring around the room. He ignored Joe and Gomamon as he nodded to himself and began speaking to someone in the hall.

"As you can see, privacy will be no problem."

The temperature in the room flared suddenly as a man made of fire stepped inside. Joe wiped the sweat from his brow, flinching as it stung his wound still gingerly held together, and Gomamon pressed back against his leg with a low growl, not wanting to abandon his Tamer. The Champion Digimon looked at Joe, that same head-to-toe calculating look that Vegimon had given him. The stitches across his mouth stretched tight as he grinned.

"You always find the best stuff, Digitamamon," the Meramon said, his voice like silken tar. He handed the egg Digimon a roll of money and Digitamamon bowed out of the room with a snide chuckle.

Joe swallowed hard and managed a weak grin. "I'm sure you'll want the room to yourself, so..." He grabbed Gomamon and backed up to the door.

_Shlunk._

Joe grabbed the handle desperately, but the door wouldn't budge.

"Now, why would I want to be alone when I paid good money for this?" Meramon stepped forward and Gomamon struggled in Joe's arms.

"Stay away!" the seal cried. He tried to reach for the strength to attack, crying out, "Marching Fishes!"

A few small creatures materialized, flying at Meramon only to bounce off harmlessly with a sick scent of smoke. The tall Digimon just laughed and reached out with a burning hand to snatch Gomamon from Joe's grip. He squealed in agony, feeling the fire burning away the thick ruff of fur on his neck. Joe yelped and tried to grab his partner only for a flaming fist to connect with his wounded cheek. Pain exploded through his jaw and he felt blood begin flowing down his face as he collapsed against the wall, dazed. Gomamon flailed in his suffering, lashing out with his claws and trying to free himself to protect his Tamer.

"Joe!" he cried miserably. He heard Joe shift and felt through their bond as he reached out only to be kicked aside.

"Go... mamon..."

Mermamon continued to laugh as he stalked across the room, tossing the small seal into the bathroom and slamming the door. Gomamon shook the blur from his eyes and, ignoring the burning on his neck, he slammed his paws (fists?) against the door. There was a tiny _click_ as Meramon locked him inside and Gomamon backed away with a snarl. He could hear Joe cry out, screaming as Meramon grabbed him. He felt fire crawling all over his body and he gathered his what remained of his strength, yelling hoarsely, "_Marching Fishes_!"

A single goldfish was all he could summon and it flopped on the floor pitifully a few times before disappearing in a puff of data. Joe was screaming, begging Meramon to stop, as Gomamon could hear the sound of flesh on flesh, the stench of burnt hair overwhelming his senses. He tried to steady his shaking limbs, wishing he'd taken his Tamer's offer of more food earlier, and pulled the moisture from the air. "_Typhoon_!" With Meramon's heat filling the room, only a few drops condensed on the doorknob.

The silence was sudden and the only thing that assured Gomamon that Joe was still alive was that the small bond still pulsed between them. Meramon was grunting and the bed was squeaking. Gomamon's cry filled the air and he began slamming against the door. He had nothing left to attack with but himself, and he refused to let the pain in his body and soul prevent him from trying to save his beloved Tamer.

It was a long time before he heard the main door open, Meramon and Digitamamon sharing a laugh, and still Gomamon flung himself into the door. It was rattling on its hinges with every solid slam, but he still couldn't escape. It was even longer, well into the morning hours surely, before he heard Joe emerge from the bed. Bukamon looked up as the door opened, his flippers bruised and bloodied, breathing heavily and fighting back tears. Joe stood in the doorway, unsteady on his feet with blood sticky on a cauterized scar. His shirt was gone and there were burns up and down his chest. His hair was singed and his glasses were gone, somewhere across the room. He didn't want to see anything anyway.

"Joe..." Bukamon mumbled. The Tamer collapsed to his knees, gathering the small creature with a surge of strength that came from a desperate need for comfort. Bukamon hissed in pain as he wrapped his flippers tenderly around Joe's neck, rocking him as best he could, and that was all it took for the blue haired boy to break, soul-deep sobs filling the small space.


	6. Chapter 6

Matt murmured sleepily, rolling over in his soft bed, clutching his pillow. The strong scent of laundry detergent filled his young mind and he sneezed. He sat up with a sleepy blink, wondering what woke him up.

"Matt," he hear his father call from down the hall. "Hurry up or your breakfast will get cold."

The child poured himself out of his bed, landing in an ungraceful lump on the floor. He shook his head and yawned.

"Matt." The door to his room opened, a tall woman standing there with a crooning baby on her hip, towel draped down her front. She looked at him with icy blue eyes that swirled with something unidentifiable. "If you don't get dressed, I'll put you in charge of feeding TK this morning." As though to drive her point home, the baby suddenly spit up all over the towel and began giggling, obviously pleased with himself.

_Go away..._

"Ok, Momma." His mother's head twitched to one side, a mild movement the child didn't notice and one she was used to hiding with a flick of her hair. She didn't move from the hallway, and Matt still felt her eyes on him as he undressed. He was a big boy now, and his dad let him change himself every day. His little brother fussed, pounding tiny fists into his own excrement and working himself into a howling wail, but still his mother stood, watching.

_Leave me alone._

Matt was just pulling his favorite green shirt over his head when his father appeared, a warmly concerned smile on his face.

"Nancy, are you ok?"

His mother blinked herself out of a daze, looking to her husband. "Of course, Malcolm. Is something wrong?"

"I've been calling you." He looked in on his child. "Lookin' handsome, son."

Matt beamed and Nancy bit her lip thoughtfully. The young boy happily toddled out to meet his family, his father swooping his up in a big hug. It was the rare occasion that the four were together, and Matt knew even at his young age to cherish those moments.

Malcolm had made breakfast that morning, so the blackened eggs and mushy rice were in the trash and the warm take-out was steaming on the table. They had just sat down, Nancy was in a fresh shirt and coddling TK as she began to feed him and Matt was happily grabbing handfuls of noodles while his father tried to encourage him to use chopsticks. The morning was still young, the atmosphere warm, the feeling of family and belonging thick in the air.

_It makes me sick._

The phone rang suddenly. Malcolm's face twisted into a grimace as Nancy glared.

"Don't you dare," she told him.

_For once, listen to her. Please, dad..._

"I gotta," Malcolm said, pleading with her cold stare. Matt looked between his parents and even TK could understand the tension as he started to cry. Nancy bounced the baby on her knee, and her husband pleaded over the shrill sound of the phone. "If I don't take this, we might lose the house."

Nancy just growled, turning her full attention to her children. Malcolm paused, not wanting to start another week of fighting, but the pressing need for work won out and he snatched the phone out of the receiver on the last ring.

"Ishida here... I see... _When...?! _But, sir, I... How much...? I see."

Nancy refused to look up from TK as Malcolm slowly began walking to the back of the house. Matt looked around, but his young confusion was already morphing into bitterness. He was too young to fully understand why he couldn't look at his father as he came back, dressed in his suit, and he didn't know why he flinched away when Malcolm tried to kiss him goodbye. The man looked at his small family with a helpless sigh.

_Dad... Please, God, don't go!_

The sound of the door closing echoed through the large house and Nancy stood, grabbing Matt's hand.

"Let's wash up," she said, tugging him out of his chair. She was bouncing TK on her hip, drowning out his wails with her own crooning. Matt followed her to the bathroom, watching as she stumbled. She leaned heavily against the counter as she washed her baby's cheeks, wiping away his breakfast. Matt squirmed next to her feet, looking up at her as his brother fussed.

"Momma, why'd Dad go?" he asked, sticking his thumb in his mouth.

"Because your father," she spat the word, rubbing TK's cheek harshly, "care more about _money_ than _family_." She put her hand to her temple, swaying from a sudden dizzy spell. She recovered as best she could and shoved the rag at Matt. "Now, get cleaned up while I put TK in his crib."

_Run! Get out of there!_

Matt scrubbed his hands, wanting to please his mother. Nothing made him happier than being called a good boy, and with his father gone suddenly, he craved the attention. He could hear his mother put on a tape in his brother's room, the loud sounds of cartoons blaring out into the hallway. Nancy closed the door behind her and poked her head into the bathroom.

"Are you clean, sweetie?"

Matt dropped the rag at his feet, happily waving his fingers at his mother. "All clean."

That odd, distanced look came back to her eyes. "No, sweetie, you're not."

The young child pouted. He'd worked hard to be a good boy and now he wasn't. He sniffled, knowing that those noises always made his Nancy pay attention to TK. His mother reached over, fingertips gently touching Matt's cheek.

"You're still dirty."

_Not again. Just leave me alone!_

She picked him up, and carried him to her own room. Matt looked around. He wasn't allowed in his parents' room, even if he had a nightmare. Nancy set him on the bed, locking the door behind her.

"You're still very dirty."

She looked at him again. Her face was twisted, a featureless mask with two large eyes. They drooped, leaking blood and a long tendril of flesh reached out to remove Matt's shirt. The child quivered, starting to cry now.

"Momma..."

Her body was distorted now, inflated breasts and wide engulfing hips. Her legs were suddenly skinny rails that couldn't bend, with a thick forest of dark fur emerging from her miniskirt, but she moved fluidly. As her mask moved closer, smushed around like clay trying to take form, a voice echoed from deep within it's chest.

"Don't call me 'Momma' now. Call me 'Nancy' and you'll be my good boy."

* * *

Matt woke with a start. He was choking on a scream, unable to breathe. He reached out, now instinctively, trying to get through the privacy curtain to the only other boy who knew – who understood. His vision finally returned to his wide eyes and he looked around, stomach churning.

He was still in the amusement park. Tai had dressed long ago, curled up asleep by the fire. Gabumon had taken over Agumon's shift and he wanted to go to his Tamer and soothe the pain in his soul. But the blonde just stood, stumbling to where he and Tai had...

And vomited.

He couldn't feel the tears pouring down his cheeks, or the hitch in his chest as he struggled to breathe. He couldn't hear his own sobs as he sunk to his knees, wrapping his arms around himself. He could still feel his mother's touch, mirroring the eager lovemaking from earlier, and the bile in his stomach heaved and he threw up again, until there was nothing left in him.


	7. Chapter 7

Joe couldn't breathe. It wasn't asthma, the familiar tightness in his chest that knocked the wind from his chest. It was like he was drowning, his lungs filling with fire. He was choking on smoke, and he could only gasp more flames. He was bound tight, unable to move, unable to even scream.

Deep in his soul he could feel the bond between him and Gomamon, strung tight and humming like a piano wire. He cried out along the only lifeline he had.

And it snapped.

The sudden desolation was painful. If his lungs were full of fire, his soul had become a block of ice.

He looked around desperately. His glasses were strapped to his head, he could see every detail in every object down to the very molecule. Gomamon was across from him, unable to meet his eye.

"I can't, ***," the small seal said. He was holding the other half of their bond, caressing it like a precious gem. "I can't let someone like you have something this pure." He turned and began to swim away, toward a swan-shaped raft. "I'll just find a new partner. Someone who isn't defective."

***'s throat was paralyzed, he couldn't call out. His mouth opened, but flames only shot down his throat, burning him all the way to his stomach. He looked the other way, to a young blonde he knew intimately. He cried, tears drying to salt that left thick tracks down his cheeks.

"***..." the blonde said silently. He was holding something in his hands, pulsing and red. His heart. He looked in ***'s direction, but he couldn't look him in the eye, just like Gomamon. "I thought I meant something... You said you ****ed me. Or was that just a lie?"

He braved the fire, croaking out with thick clouds of black smoke, "I wasn't lying. I **** you."

"No." The blonde shook his head. He dropped his heart on the ground. It pulsed once, twice, then blackened and crumbled to dust. He began walking away, to join Gomamon. "If you did, you would never give yourself to anyone else. Now, I'll never have anyone."

*** struggled, the binds tightening around him. His glasses were melded to his flesh, replacing his eyelids. He was forced to watch as the flames took shape, and a deep rumble of laughter echoed into his brain. Sticky tar latched to his flesh, crawling all over him, coating him in pain. The salt on his cheeks continued to gather, to thicken, and it invaded his wound. Jagged grains coursed through his boiling blood, slicing him open on the inside. He opened his mouth to scream, but the tar and the salt flooded into him. He was being enveloped, coated, and the only thing he left to do was...

* * *

Joe woke with a start. He jerked himself upright, almost slamming his head into the bathtub he was curled up behind. His glasses were still gone, he'd never even tried to look for them, so his world was a dark blur. He could feel Bukamon still curled against his hip and he dragged himself away, crawling over to the sink. He had locked himself in the bathroom the night before, after he had been –

He shook his head. He turned the faucet and splashed the icy water onto his face. He didn't want to think about anything anymore. He blinked at the dripping blur reflected in the mirror, unable to make it out. He didn't know why Bukamon was still there. Why hadn't he just been left alone completely? Couldn't the small seal have left with Matt, like in his dream?

Matt...

He could still remember the first night Matt had stayed behind. He'd told Joe he was going to leave, return to the other side of the lake for TK, but he'd remained there that night, alone.

"Why did you stay?" Joe had asked.

"Because I felt like it!" Matt had snapped. Joe flinched away, for the first time, and Matt had looked away, ashamed. "I'm sorry. Look, I'll help you finish out your time here, and then we'll both go back for TK."

"Oh, Matt, thank you! I promise, with the two of us, we'll get this done in no time!"

Digitamamon had returned, shoving a futon, more like a thin, lumpy sheet, at the blonde. "Take this and follow me. I'll show you your... _accommodations_." He began to laugh and Matt had given Joe a sidelong look, one that the blue haired boy couldn't meet.

The two boys and their partners followed Digitamamon out the back door of the restaurant, down the hill to a small, windowless room. The door sat on rusty hinges, and the heat was already billowing through the cracks. The moon ticked overhead in the sky, like the second hand on a clock, and the egg monster sneered a disgusting "good night" and walked away laughing.

"What is his problem?" Matt had asked as Joe tugged pathetically on the door. It always stuck, especially when it was hot out, and Joe was already feeling the effects of hunger.

"He's just strict," Joe rationalized. "He wants things done the... right way."

The door finally swung open, and Matt grimaced at the sight before him. The room was tiny, dwarfed in size by the looming boiler. Heat bellowed over them, and a futon was already spread out on the floor, partially still rolled up as it was too long for the floor space. Joe swallowed hard and stumbled into the room, babbling. "Lemme just, ah, move this aside. You should have plenty of room, since you're so tiny. I mean, I'm so big I take up so much room. Well, it's not like I'm calling you short and me tall. And the Digimon, too, take up room."

Matt waved him off, forcing a laugh. "Don't freak out so much, Joe. It'll be fine. Just a few nights, remember?"

Joe had blushed, smiling down at Gomamon who was laughing at him. Matt had moved in, him and Gabumon spreading out the futon on the other side of the room. Joe rearranged his side of the room, setting his glasses aside and curling up on the mat. It was hot enough in there, that neither boy needed sheets and, in fact, the Digimon were curled up to only just barely touch their Tamers. Joe could hear Matt settling in with a soul-deep sigh, setting his harmonica aside. The older boy lay on his side, biting his lip and trying not to make too much noise, not that it mattered with the grumbling of the boiler filling their senses.

Joe's watch ticked on, sometimes fast and sometimes slow, and he could hear the blonde's even breath as he managed to fall asleep quickly. Though just as exhausted, maybe even more so, sleep always seemed to allude him. He would stay up late each night, dreading what the next day would bring. Both Digimon were sleeping, Gomamon snoring away at his toes, and Joe could feel his legs cramping, but he didn't want to move and wake the poor younger boy.

"Nng... Sto..."

Who seemed to be having a nightmare.

Joe debated reaching across the small room to wake the boy. Matt needed his rest, but he knew from experience how tiring bad dreams could be. Even Gabumon seemed to be sharing the fitful night, shifting under his pelt.

Just as he was convincing himself to roll over and check the other boy, Matt sat up with a choking gasp. Joe immediately flew over, reaching out to rub Matt's back soothingly, crooning gently. The boy was coughing, gagging on nothing, and tears were spilling over his cheeks. Joe wasn't sure how much Matt would appreciate it, but he pulled him into a calming hug. There was a moment of resistance before the blonde collapsed, crying softly.

They stayed like that for a while, Joe's shirt getting soaked through and Matt refusing to look up even long after he'd quieted down. Joe was rocking Matt, a comforting and gently reassuring movement, and with such a long silence, he was sure the boy had fallen back asleep until he spoke, just barely over a whisper.

"Hey, Joe...?"

"Yeah?"

"... I'm sorry."

Joe gave a simple smile, patting down that unruly mop of blonde hair. "There's nothing to be sorry about." He swallowed, wondering if his next question would be appropriate. "Wanna talk about it?"

Matt stiffened and Joe knew he had screwed up. "Not really... But I guess I owe you..."

"You don't owe me anything," Joe began, but Matt spoke over him in a hushed whisper, so low he was almost completely drowned out by the boiler.

"It's the same nightmare I've had since I can remember." His voice was tired. He was still exhausted and his mind couldn't quite call forth the right words. "It's my mom. She's sick in the head."

"Oh, hey, my mom's sick too!" Joe immediately bit his lip. That was obviously the wrong thing to say. But Matt just snorted in his arms. Taking that as a good sign, Joe babble on again. "She's got bipolar. Bipolar I, I think. The one where she doesn't have to sleep a lot and runs around all crazy before crashing. She doesn't take her pills all the time." He looked at Matt, huddled into him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act like my mom's sicker than yours. What does she have?"

"Tumors."

"Oh." Joe bit his lip before he could start explaining how tumors formed. "Where?"

"In her brain. It makes her... _Made_ her, when I was living with her... T-touch me." Matt buried his face in Joe's chest, reddening with guilt and shame.

Joe wanted to show Matt that it was ok, that he wasn't going to judge, so he opened his mouth without thinking and told him, "That's a bad thing for her to do."

Matt pulled away completely. He tucked his head between his knees and started shaking. Joe felt his heart drop in his chest, thinking he'd broken the frail boy before he heard it.

Matt was laughing. At him.

"You fucking think so?" It was a genuine laugh, from deep in the soul. The only way Joe could describe it was: goobery. Joe couldn't help himself. He snickered into the back of his hand and Matt looked up with a grateful smile. His eyes were red from tears, but he looked at peace."I never told anyone. I didn't know what their reactions would be. I think this is the best way it could have gone."

Joe reached out, lamely placing his hand on Matt's shoulder. Blue eyes looked to the offending appendage and Joe jerked away. "You, uh, probably don't want to be touched right now, huh?"

"No, I..." Matt blushed, a gentle tinge stinging his already ruddy face. "You don't scare me like every one else. I don't think I'd mind if... if someone like you touched me." Joe blinked and Matt buried his face into his knees again.

"What do you mea- oh." Joe scratched his nose as his face burned. The boiler was suddenly very cold in comparison to his cheeks.

"Just forget I said anything," Matt suddenly hissed. He flung himself back onto his futon, almost kicking Gabumon. "What you must think of me... A freak who got raped by his mother, trying to cling to anyone who won't turn away." He buried his face in his hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you gay."

"Well, I mean, it's not like I'm not," Joe replied, absently. He didn't even realize what he'd admitted, more concerned with making sure the blonde didn't hate himself. And once his own words met his ears, he began a fresh torrent, "Uh, well, I am, you know. Well, you wouldn't know because I never told anyone. It's not like I never meant to, it just never came up, is all. Everyone was always so preoccupied with everything else, that it didn't... seem to matter." He swallowed hard, reaching out to gently place his fingertips on Matt's arm. "What about you? Are you...?"

"I'm just tired of being alone. Of being closed off from everyone." His breath caught as Joe moved closer, his touch leaving icy trails on his skin. "I think I need this..."

"Just tell me when to stop, and I will," Joe had breathed.

That first night, they had touched, they had explored. Every little gasp and every tiny whimper made Joe pull back like from a hot iron. He'd worried the whole time about making sure Matt felt safe and secure, and the next morning they were tired. But Matt was stable, and love had begun to blossom.

Only to wither away and die.


	8. Chapter 8

TK's backpack was filled with food, enough to last, hopefully, until they ran into more of those strange vending machines. Tai was pumped and ready to go, eagerly chattering with Agumon about their upcoming adventure. Gabumon hovered worriedly around Matt who was hiding his yawns behind his hand. He'd never quite been able to fall asleep the night before, though Tai had managed to not only dress himself, but get up and keep watch without being exhausted today. Matt wanted to be jealous of Tai's energy, but that would entail thinking more about what they had done, so he merely took TK by the hand and pulled him close.

"What's your plan to find the others?" Matt asked, surprised at how stable his voice sounded. "Do you have any idea on where they are?"

"Not a clue," Tai grinned. The blondes both sighed and Tai laughed, scratching his head. "Don't give me that look – I do have a plan." He held up his Digivice. "With these we can find the others easily."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" TK cheered. He pulled out his own device and looked at the screen. Dead center were three blipping red dots. "This'll be a piece of cake, won't it, big brother?!"

"You forget, Tai," Matt began, ignoring how his own Digivice lay silent on his hip, "the Digital World is _huge_. How are we going to even get the others to show up?"

"Like this!" As though he'd had a stroke of genius, Tai thrust his Digivice before him and began swinging it around. Even Patamon and Gabumon sighed this time, though Agumon nodded as though it was the best idea in the world. Tai danced around in a circle and Matt was about to start yelling at him for being an idiot when a sharp _plip_ sliced through the air.

"Ha!" Tai pumped his fist in the air and pointed east. "There's going to be someone that way!"

Matt looked along his finger and felt his stomach tighten. Tai was motioning along the beach in the same direction Matt had just abandoned. TK winced as his hand was suddenly gripped too tightly and his brother yelped, "But I already checked that direction – I told you!"

"Really?" Tai shook his Digivice next to his ear, listening to the pedometer inside rattle. It continued to chirp and he shrugged. "Well, maybe someone moved that way overnight. Wouldn't you rather be safe than sorry?"

"Matt, you're hurting me," TK whined.

"Oh, sorry." Matt readjusted his grip on his brother's hand, squeezing just as tightly. Tai gave him an odd look and Matt looked away with a glare, storming off. "Let's go, then, if you're so sure."

"W-wait up!" Tai ran in front of Matt, blocking his way. "What's your problem, man?" Matt just glowered. Everything inside him was so mixed up, he couldn't trust himself to speak. Tai's expression softened and he nodded. "I know what's wrong. You're worried those Digimon will still be there, huh?"

Gabumon looked like he wanted to say something, but one look at Matt and he kept his mouth shut. Agumon just smiled at the pair, saying happily, "Don't worry – we'll be there to help fight them off. Now that we're back together, nothing can stop us."

"Y... yeah." That sounded like a good excuse. TK giggled happily, hugging his brother.

"We'll be fine Matt – Tai and Agumon say so!"

Matt nodded, lost in himself. There was an angry twinge that TK could so easily trust Tai even after being abandoned. And then guilt flooded him. He knew that Joe would be just as quick to forgive. He felt TK tug on his arm and he allowed himself to be dragged along to the shoreline. His swan-boat drifted lazily next to the beach, someone having gone and tethered it the night before. He wasn't sure what he would say, what he would tell any of them when they found out what he'd done. He was certain Joe would keep it all a secret – he'd promised, after all – but he couldn't be so sure about his own mouth.

But Tai looked at his Digivice and then to the beach. He tilted his head, considering the boat and then pointed to the brush of forest along the coast.

"Looks like you're in luck, Matt," he said. "The next dot is over that way, not actually across the lake."

Matt looked up with a start. _Not across the lake?! But what about Joe?_ And then he saw it. "That mountain? You sure?"

Tai swung his Digivice around in front of him again, like a dowsing rod for children. It _pliped_ once, and then fell silent as he arched his arm toward the lake. "We might not have to actually go into the mountain. Whoever it is might just be in the forest somewhere."

Matt nodded. This would give him time to come up with a good excuse for his actions. _Don't worry Joe, we'll come get you soon._


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a full day since Meramon had left, and Digitamamon had still not come back. And that was ok with him. Gomamon, having managed to evolve after resting for so long, had found Joe's glasses, hiding under the bed. The frames were warped from heat and there was a large crack running down one of the lenses. The creature held them out and Joe hesitated to take them. As though if he could see clearly, what happened would be cemented in reality. But he needed to check his wounds and make himself care about whether or not they got infected.

His fingertips brushed against Gomamon's claws and he jerked away, as though he would dirty the small seal with a touch. The creature pouted. All he wanted to do was show his Tamer that he still loved him, but Joe refused to even maintain eye contact with him. Joe could still feel the fire washing over his flesh, and he knew that there was a large burn on his hip where his pants were agitating the blistered flesh. He took and held a deep breath before sliding his glasses on. They sat funny on his ears and they were smudged, the crack rendering him almost blind in one eye. He couldn't bring himself to look over his body, to seek out the damage done to him, so instead he found his shirt, burned and buried in the crumpled sheets, and pulled it on. He wished the sleeves were longer to hide his skin, but he buttoned it all the way to his throat. He would rather feel like he was choking than risk exposing anything more than necessary.

His stomach grumbled in unison with Gomamon's and he let himself smile sheepishly at the creature. With the familiar hunger pangs wracking through his body, he could almost pretend that nothing had changed.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and Digitamamon will bring us food again?" Gomamon tried to sound hopeful.

Joe shook his head. "It's been over a day since..." He swallowed hard. Gomamon tilted his head and Joe knew that the seal wouldn't realize what had happened. Even when he and Matt had found comfort in each other, neither Digimon had understood what they had done. "He might just let us starve to death up here." And that would be just fine with him.

But his wistful fantasy of withering away to nothingness was quickly shattered as the door unbolted and Digitamamon stepped inside. A viscous snarl ripped from Gomamon's throat and he growled, "What did you do to Joe?!"

The monster completely ignored Gomamon's curses, instead leering at Joe. The blue-haired boy shrunk back, his empty stomach heaving. Just having eyes upon him was enough to bring flashes of the other night to the forefront of his mind.

"I see Meramon left you in one piece, just like I asked." Digitamamon nodded to himself. "By now you should be ready for your next client."

"For _what_?!" Joe yelped. He wrapped his arms tight around himself without noticing. "I don't want... anything like _that_ ever again!"

"Well then, if you _want_ to stay here, slowly working off your debt penny by penny, we can do that, too." Digitamamon made a shrugging motion. "I just thought that you would want to leave sooner and find your, _snrk_, 'friend'."

"W... What do you mean?"

Digitamamon stared down Joe, and the boy found himself unable to pull away. "I'm giving you an official offer. You can go back down to the kitchens, where you can attempt to straighten up and fly right, and you can finish paying off your original debt over the next year. _Or_," dark energy sparked around the creature's shell and Joe could see the dark grin in his eyes, "you can take on more clients. Just a few more, and it won't take longer than, let's say, a week?"

Joe hesitated. Inside, he wanted to scream and curse and tell Digitamamon exactly where he could stick that offer of his. But, on top of that, smothering all his good sense, was the deeply instilled sense of responsibility. He had, in fact, attempted to leave the restaurant without paying and every time he tried to work it off, he managed to destroy something. The small voice of reason saying he'd already more than paid back his tab was quickly being drowned out by his own swirling darkness. Even Gomamon couldn't reach him and any attempt at pushing love and support through their bond was cut off with an icy harshness.

"A week, right?" he found himself whispering. Gomamon whined, wanting to curse him out but worried he wouldn't be heard. "That's it? And then I can leave?"

"One week. From Today to Sun's Day," Digitamamon agreed. "And then your original debt will be paid in full."

"I..." Joe swallowed the dry lump in his throat. He could still hear Meramon laughing at him and he shuddered. "I'll do it..."


	10. Interlude: DemiDevimon's Side

The small bat fluttered from branch to branch, testing with crimson talons which ones were plastic and which were bark. The sun was low in the sky, a red gradient stretching to the first star of evening. He had to give his report soon, or else he would spend the rest of the night suspended over The Pit again. The shriek of a digital bat made him shudder and miss his mark, bouncing harshly into a metallic trunk with a dull _clank_. He blindly grabbed a branch with one foot, gritting his teeth as his nails squealed against plastic, and hung upside down. He rubbed the bridge above his nose slits with his wing, blinking away pained tears. If he ever wanted to be seen as more than a _Child_-type Digimon, he would have to learn to control his stupid eye waterings.

The lights of Digitamamon's Diner were warm and inviting against the bite of night that was falling too fast. DemiDevimon lingered in the tree a moment longer, watching the creatures through a window as they savored their meals. The last time he'd been to check up on those damnable children, a little over a week ago, none of the monsters inside looked even half as happy as they did now. It was concerning to him.

He shifted his weight from side to side, gripping the false branch tightly. "_Crack_, _crack_," he mumbled, pretending he was strong enough to shatter the plastic. "'Oh no, the tree is broken, what dangerous creature could have done such a thing?' 'It's me! The evilest of evil – DemiDevimon! Rawr!'" He pretended to trample a helpless village.

He was laughing to himself, imagining Gatomon crying out, _"Oh, what a devilishly handsome beast – I wish I'd never been mean to him and had let him date me!"_ when an impatient growl brought him to reality. Digitamamon was standing under the hiding tree, stamping a foot angrily.

"What do you want? I have a restaurant to close soon."

"That's exactly what I want," DemiDevimon said, trying to sound tough. He ignored how awkward it came out instead, and pushed on before he could be made fun of again. "I've seen the change in your customers – what happened to that screw-up kid and his sad friend? If you've let them go, I'll make sure Lord Myotismon -"

"Calm down," Digitamamon snapped, a flare of energy reaching out to zap the branch. The plastic melted slightly with an acrid stench and DemiDevimon flapped his wings nervously. "I have everything under control here. Believe me, you won't have to worry about those kids ever again." He began laughing, a noise that made the small creature shrink back. Even listening to Myotsimon's plans for the accursed children had never sent such a feeling of dread to the pit of his stomach.

DemiDevimon remembered when he'd first run across the Diner and it's terrifying owner. He'd been scouring the whole continent, trying to find the best traps for children. He had already made plans with a castle of Otamamon and Gekomon, looking desperately for an innocent voice, and spoken to a extra-dimensional creature willing to buy intangible thoughts and feelings. Night had been falling, just like it was now, and the warm lights and delicious smells had drawn him to a tiny Diner, hidden against a brush of forest, as though it weren't meant to be found at all.

He had perched in the same tree he was currently in, peering through the window into a tiny kitchen. There was a run-down looking fox Digimon, fur matted and tangled, and she was crying into a pot of rice as a yellow potato-monster screamed, lashing out with thick vines and shattering a nearby stack of plates.

"I want to go home," the poor creature was sobbing. "I've already paid for my meal, and then some! I miss my friends!"

"Friends?" The vines began shaking with laughter. "There's no such thing as 'friends' here, girly. There's only one way out, and believe me, you don't want to know what it is."

DemiDevimon must have been very tired then, because there was suddenly a heavy feeling in his chest. Akin to when he flew for days without sleep, but deeper inside than his lungs. '_I'll have to have the Bakemon check and see if I'm ill,'_ He remembered thinking.

"What is happening back here?!" Came the sudden scream he was now familiar with. The monster he currently knew as Digitamamon stormed into the kitchen, darkness flickering over his shell like black flames. The fox monster fell to her knees then, prostrating herself before him.

"I need to go home," she cried, shoulders shuddering with sobs. "I haven't been beyond the lake in weeks!"

Digitamamon just walked around her, passing by the yellow creature with an unnoticeable nod passing between them. He looked into the pot, sniffing it. He acted like he was inspecting the contents carefully before dumping it to the floor with a cry of rage. The boiling grains splashed into her fur and she cried out, twisting away.

"You think I can serve this to my patrons?! For wasting supplies, that will be another _four days_!" The fox just bowed her head, no longer having the energy to cry. DemiDevimon saw Digitamamon's eyes crinkle with a dark grin, one like his master gave when he sent the bats after him to feed.

"Now, make it again!" Digitamamon laughed. He shoved his way out the back door, enjoying the way the hot and humid summer air flowed into the kitchen.

DemiDevimon squawked, flapping into the air, and tumbling to the ground in front of the egg creature.

"What's this?" Digitamamon had sneered. "A sheet-draped rat?"

DemiDevimon dug his claws into the ground, upturning the cool soil onto his feet. "I'm a servant of the great Master Myotismon and I have a question. What did that Digimon in there do to deserve such torment?"

Digitamamon made a loud noise and shook. DemiDevimon wasn't sure what had happened at first, until he realized he was laughing, tears streaming down his shell. He almost fell over, gasping out finally, "She tried to pay in Yen on an Earth's Day! Everyone knows I only takes Dollars that day!"

DemiDevimon nodded, as though what he had been told made perfect sense. Even now, he wasn't too sure what a "yen" was or what the difference in that and a "dollar" could possibly be.

"I like the way you act," DemiDevimon said, the lie flowing easily past his practiced lips. "And I know my Master does too. I have a favor to ask of you."

Immediately, Digitamamon stilled himself, narrowing his eyes. "I don't do _favors_. I take jobs. The only thing I want is money."

"That can be arranged," DemiDevimon told him. The falsities formed instantly in his mind, and just as easily they became his truth. "I have plenty of money to give you, if you will help me out. There will be a human child coming this way soon. He will have an item called a 'crest'. It's _very important_ that you do everything you can to keep it from glowing."

"And how will I do that?" Digitamamon sounded intrigued.

DemiDevimon wasn't sure which heinous child he was going to send to the Diner. He already had Sincerity and Knowledge planned for, and from what he knew, Courage had died. That left Friendship, Hope, Love, and Reliability. He blinked, lies swirling in his head, and he reached out to pluck the first he came to.

"I'll send a boy with Reliability to you. If you can do to him exactly what you did to that monster in there, he'll never have the time to _think_ about what he needs to do." DemiDevimon nodded to himself. That sounded right.

"'Exactly', eh?" Digitamamon thought it over. "I'm not sure... I can get a pretty penny for that Renamon in there."

"Whatever you can make with her, I can offer you double." DemiDevimon wasn't sure what a "penny" was, either. But it must have more to do with that "yen" stuff.

Digitamamon stepped forward eagerly. "How soon will this 'human' be here?"

"I'll bring him and your first payment in one month." DemiDevimon flapped, jumping into the air. "Be sure to have an empty kitchen by then."

"Believe me," Digitamamon laughed as DemiDevimon began flying away. "I'll have plenty of room, as long as you have a fair sum of money."

The moon was beginning to rise by then. The first star of night was on it's way to being visible and DemiDevimon knew he was going to be late for his rendezvous. His wings fluttered nosily as he took off, the sound of Digitamamon's laughter spurring him on faster than the fear of punishment.

He had only just stumbled into the clearing, falling on his face in the dead grass, as the group of bats collided. Their wings, beating as one, glimmered and the hologram sprang to life. The dark shadow of his master appeared, and he bowed his nose to the ground, coughing as he inhaled a clod of dirt. He swallowed harshly, waiting to be spoken to.

"What do you have to report?" The deep voice reverberated though his tiny chest.

"I-I," DemiDevimon squeaked. He cleared his throat. "I have already made plans for three of the Children. I can guarantee that their Crests, at least, will not glow."

"That's not enough." Myotismon didn't have to sound displeased. He always was. "None of them can be allowed to come into their powers."

"I will have that arranged." DemiDevimon, dug his claws into the ground. "Although... Master, I will need a small provision..." The shadow of his lord didn't move. "For the trap I have for the Child of Reliability, I will require a 'fair sum of money'." He really hoped Myotismon knew what that was.

"This will ensure the arrest of Reliability's strength?"

"Of course!" Things were looking up. Myotismon was actually considering his plans instead of just tossing him to the bats.

"I will make arrangements for you, then. Be ready to report your plans for the other Children when I see you again." And with that, the bats screamed, tearing themselves away from each other and flying into the sky in a dark cloud.

DemiDevimon could practically float on air. His plans had been approved whole-black-heartedly! He flew into the treetops, avoiding the same path as the bats, and began daydreaming.

"_Young DemiDevimon," Myotismon would tell him. "I should have never doubted your schemes. You are the perfect heir to my powers! Gatomon will never be allowed to beat up on you again, and I'll even make her marry you, if you want."_

"_You won't have to force me," Gatomon would say, hearts in her eyes. "Anyone so evil would be a purr-fect match for me." And then they would make out and get married and have babies to carry on their plans to take over the Digital World._

It was weeks later, and DemiDevimon had almost forgotten about his plan with the Diner, when Gatomon showed up. The group of accursed children had split apart earlier than he had intended, and he was struggling to make sure that each one was poisoned enough. Love was doubting herself, but the Biyomon that followed her kept trying to undo his lies. Sincerity had sunken easily into self-delusion and the only thing he had to do was make sure that she didn't accidentally sing. Knowledge had yet to reach Vademon's dimension, and it was hard to keep making and twisting signs to make him go the right way. Hope and Friendship refused to part ways, so he would have to readjust his plans with them as soon as he got the chance.

He was just starting to stalk Reliability when the white cat appeared from the underbrush. Her silky coat easily deflected the stickerburs that were making their way under his cloth, scratching his thin flesh and irritating his bite scars. She had a satchel over her shoulder and she gave him a dirty look when he made it obvious he was ignoring her.

"You know, I didn't have to come out here," she told him, her melodic voice warming his cheeks. "I could have just told Lord Myotismon that I had given you the money and you had lost it."

He growled and fluttered down to her eye-level. "Will you be quiet?! I don't need that brat knowing I'm here yet!"

"What is this even for, anyway?" She asked, coyly ignoring his orders, At least, he hoped it was coy, otherwise she was just being irritating.

"I haven't told you my evil plan yet, have I?" DemiDevimon grinned, puffing out his chest. "Prepare to be amazed." Gatomon just blinked. She totally liked him. "I'm going to get that kid to work at Digitamamon's Diner for the rest of his life."

"Digitamamon...?" Gatomon furrowed her brow as she thought. "I know I've heard that name before..."

"Probably because he's a free-lance evil doer." DemiDevimon nodded to himself. "And I was the one to find him. He had some chick working for him when I found him."

"Wait, you don't mean -?!" Gatomon bit her glove to keep from yelping. "You can't possibly be that _stupid_!"

"'Stupid'?" DemiDevimon flapped angrily. "He's a slave driver – he'll keep that kid too busy to do anything!"

"Slave is right," Gatomon mumbled. She looked across the bushes. The blue-haired child was laughing easily with his partner, the two sharing some envy-inducing bond that made her want to stop caring so much. There was a twinge of regret in her soul, some part of her calling out for something she had never understood. She knew the punishment that would befell her if she did anything directly against Myotismon, but she still had to try. "If I were you, I would rethink this. You can't possibly know what you're getting into."

"Oh? Is that a hint of jealousy I hear for my awesome plan?" DemiDevimon leaned in, holding one wing to his ear tendril exaggeratedly. "Afraid you won't be number two anymore?"

Gatomon growled, flinging the satchel at DemiDevimon, knocking him to the ground and the wind from his lungs.

"Here, take your stupid money. And don't come crying to me when you find out what you did!" Gatomon took off, using all four paws to disappear into the woods.

* * *

DemiDevimon finally pulled himself back to the present, tapping his claws against the branch in imitated impatience.

"Well? What happened to those kids?"

"The blonde one left," Digitamamon shrugged.

"What?!" DemiDevimon flapped into Digitamamon's face angrily. "I paid extra to keep them _both_ here! What happened?!"

"You said that other one was, what, Loyalty? Faithfulness? Some stupid crap like that?"

"Friendship, yeah. Why...?" DemiDevimon avoided a spark of energy that almost put a hole in his wing.

"Well, he ended up getting pissed enough at the useless one to leave." Digitamamon laughed again. "Whatever dumb trait he has will never activate after that."

DemiDevimon nodded happily. '_Stupid, sexy Gatomon. She was just trying to make me change my mind about my plan. She wanted to take the credit for herself._' "And the other one? The klutz?"

"He's being _well_ taken care of. You know, I'm glad I got rid of that Renamon – she was getting burnt out. And more Digimon are willing to pay big bucks for a human."

DemiDevimon wasn't sure what he was talking about. Anything involving money just seemed to fly over his head. But he acted like he understood, just like always. "And his crest? Has it glowed?"

"Believe me, once he's used up, he won't know what it means to rely on _anyone_!" Digitamamon leaned in close. "When this is over with, think you could help me find a few new, ah, girls?"

DemiDevimon shrugged noncommittally. What could the egg monster want with dumb girls? "I'll have to check with Lord Myotismon. I'm sure if you agree to help him, he'll help you."

"Of course, of course." Digitamamon nodded sagely. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a crest to tarnish."

_'See Gatomon?_' DemiDevimon thought as he flew into the night, trying to reach the clearing where he would give his report, loud enough for the tiny Champion to hear how well it was going. '_I know what's going on in there. You don't have to be all cryptic and try to scare me._'

In the distance, he thought he heard a bitter scream and a hopeless sob. But he ignored it. It must have just been his imagination running wild again.

* * *

A/N: I'm taking a mild hiatus until the end of October. Grown up junk got in the way, so I haven't been as focused on this fic as I should be, but I refuse to give this one up! I love abusing my pretty boys too much~ I hope you enjoyed this one so far, and I can't wait to come back to it!

I'll see you all on Oct. 31st! Thanks for all your support~~


	11. Chapter 10

The soft sounds of the waves were long behind them, the sun beaming down overhead. It had been summer when the small group had arrived in the Digital world, despite the snow, but now even this false sun seemed to set sooner, the air cooling with a far-off frost. The forest had thinned away to rocky plains, and the children found themselves clambering over what looked like ancient, rusty traintracks. Patamon hovered above them, looking around as the shrill _plips _of two Digivices assaulted his sensitive ears. He wanted nothing more than to perch on TK's hat and ride along in the gentle sunlight, but Matt had waved him away too many times already.

"I hope we find the others soon," he said, mostly to himself. Gabumon nodded in agreement as he trailed behind his Tamer. Matt was still unreachable to him.

"With our Digivices leading the way, we'll be back together in no time."

The mountain was approaching, and there was still no sign of the mystery dot. They were walking along a rail line, TK balancing happily on it as his brother held him steady, when the pathway suddenly split. It rose sharply to their left, rocks overtaking the tracks and turning into deep, jutting stairs. To their right, it sloped downward easily and in the distance they could see a grassy field.

"What do we do now?" Matt asked, hoisting TK onto his hip. The child fussed, wanting to walk on his own, but his brother hushed him. "I thought whoever it was was supposed to be here?"

"Not... quite..." Tai mumbled to himself. He looked at the small machine in his hand, gently swaying back and forth, considering. To the right it _pliped_. To the left, another _plip_. "It looks like there's two of 'em!"

"Should we split up?" TK asked, almost kicking Matt in the shin. He finally wiggled enough to slide out of his grasp, landing gracelessly with a "whump". Patamon immediately swooped in, finding his favorite roost and refusing to move.

"We don't really have that option," Matt chastised, helping his brother stand and dusting him off. TK whined, but Matt ignored him. "There's only the three of us right now."

"Don't worry, we'll stay together," Tai grinned. "We just gotta figure out which way to go first."

"I say right," Matt said immediately. "It doesn't look like we'll be caught in a landslide that way."

"But if we go left, we won't have to go back this way." Tai twisted his lips. "I say we get the dangerous part out of the way first."

Matt dug his fingers into his brother's shoulders, pulling him flush against his hip. Patamon squeaked as TK's hat toppled, and Gabumon rushed over to grab him. "We have TK to worry about – I don't want him getting caught up in something this dangerous."

"What's your problem all of a sudden, Matt?" Tai demanded. "You're treating TK like a baby! Calm down, man!"

"Well, someone has to think about the safety of our group, because you sure don't!"

Tai took a step forward, fists shaking at his sides. Agumon ran up to him, desperately waving his claws. "Tai, no!"

"Matt..." Gabumon whimpered.

"How _I_ treat TK is none of your damn business! Maybe you should get your own sibling – then you can tell me how I should be acting!"

Tai drew back his fist, stepping forward. Matt stepped over TK, shoving the small boy behind him. His whole body tensed, and he grit his teeth, ready to accept whatever befell him. The only thing that ran though his find was that terrible night. The icy tinkle of shattered glass, the sharp gasp of pain. He could still feel Joe shivering in his arms, terrified of the very one he loved. Matt closed his eyes against the burning tears that gathered and he shook.

Everyone shook.

"Matt!" TK sobbed as he was flung off his feet. Patamon flapped, desperately trying to hold onto his Tamer only to tumble into the air. The small child's Digivice screamed in response to his terror, but with nothing to fight against, the energy only served to pump more adrenalin through Patamon's veins.

Tai, mid-swing, lost his balance and collapsed on top of Agumon. The digital dinosaur yelped, flailing to prevent the brunette from falling on his claws. His crest wrapped around the tip of Agumon's tail and he was yanked harshly to the earth, gagging as the cord refused to break.

Matt fell to one knee, watching as the mountain quaked. The serene grasslands split asunder and a torrent of rocks spilled over, crashing into the gentle slope. In the distance, he could hear the snapping of trees, and the railroad next to them jutted out of the ground like a rusty spear.

Slowly, the ground stilled, tiny shudders vibrating in terrifying spurts. TK was holding his elbow, sniffling and feeling blood pooling in his hand. Patamon swooped down, landing gently in his Tamer's lap and nuzzling against his arm. Matt reached out and pulled his brother close, the younger blonde, despite his pain, stiffening and trying to sit up on his own

Tai rubbed his throat and coughed, looking up as Gabumon and Agumon helped him to his feet. He smiled his thanks and looked at the brothers. Matt was fussing once again, trying to find something that could act as a bandage while TK kept telling him he was ok through his tears. Patamon was squished between them, an unsure glare that looked more like a pout upon his face.

"You guys ok?" Tai asked. He reached up, removing his sweatband. His goggles fell around his neck and, after prying Matt away, he wrapped it around TK's elbow. It wasn't perfect but it would do for now.

"We're fine," Matt growled. He glowered at the makeshift bandage as TK wiped his eyes and smiled at Tai. Gabumon offered one paw to help his Tamer to his feet, but the older blonde shrugged him off. "I guess we're going your way after all."

* * *

The constant peeping of two Digivices echoed through the shadowy crevasse, long ago having synced into one shrill noise. The thought of another earthquake was at the forefront of the small group's mind, though none wanted to admit it. The split was far behind them and any lingering train tracks had long ago left off with sudden, rusty breaks. TK, itching the bandage over his wound, was chattering happily with Tai, Matt's arm stretched before him as he didn't want to stand next to the boy, but didn't want to let go of TK just as much. In the back of his mind, he worried about what would happen when the sun fully set. About what would happen between him and the brunette. He wanted desperately to believe that it was a one time thing, something the two would do once and never speak of again, but...

_"Next time it'll be better..."_

Matt shook his head, stepping aside as Gabumon tried to accidentally-on-purpose brush against him. A small warmth tried to invade his soul, a reminder that no matter what happened, the fur-coated Digimon would always love him. He clamped down even tighter on the bond, trying to shut the creature out as completely as he could. He heard Gabumon whimper at the ice that was the only thing between them now and Matt nodded to himself. This pain, this isolation, this hurt. This was all he deserved.

The sun was handing low in the sky, the impressive wall of mountain casting a shadow over the harsh, stone pathway. The air, cooling quickly in the darkness, caused Tai to shiver and, with an envious ease, he grabbed Agumon and hugged him tight.

"For being a lizard, you sure are toasty," Tai laughed, dragging him along.

"I don't know what a lizard is, but I remember toast. Am I really that good?" Agumon looked up at his Tamer with wide eyes.

"Noone better!" Tai winked at Matt, a gesture that went unnoticed except by the blonde's tumultuous stomach.

"It's getting late," Gabumon announced softly as Patamon yawned. "We should find somewhere safe to stay the night.

"You're right," Tai admitted, letting Agumon down. He looked around, reaching up to toy with his goggles that now refused to stay atop his forehead. "I don't think there are any caves around here, though, so we might just be stuck out in the open."

"It's a good thing we haven't seen any bad Digimon around, then," TK said with his own happy yawn. "I'm too tired to fight."

"You and me both, buddy," Tai grinned, absently reaching down to tousle TK's hat. He looked around, ignoring the glare Matt had set on him. "I don't see any trees or bushes or anything we can make a fire out of, so we might just be completely out of luck tonight."

"But, Tai," Agumon whined. "It's getting colder out."

"Then we'll just have to huddle up close for warmth!" TK flinched as Matt gripped his hand too tightly. "C'mon you guys, it's not that bad. We'll get to that clearing up there and make camp for the night. I don't see any rocks or junk that could fall on us overnight."

"How reassuring," Matt mumbled, shoving past Tai and dragging his brother behind him. How he prayed this hike would leave them too tired to do anything but fall asleep. He didn't think he could stand the thought of Tai touching him again, murmuring those damnable words into his ear. He tried to control the shudder that ran down his spine and the lurching of his stomach that foretold of another night of vomiting, telling himself that he wasn't going to let it happen to him again.

But he was wrong.

As soon as TK was settled, curled up with Patamon, and Gabumon was taking the first watch of the night, Tai crept over. He laced his fingers with Matt's and gave him a gentle tug. Any protests the blonde had died on his tongue, and he demurely followed behind the brunette to just far enough away. He found himself, one again, on his back with Tai overtop of him, gripping and biting him. He closed his eyes tight and tired not to think about anything. Especially how the way the rocks dug into his spine felt like the springs of his father's bed. Or the way Tai rocked over top of him like Nancy used to. He grit his teeth against the noises she (he) was making, and turned his head away as his lover (his mother) tried to kiss him.

Tai bit harshly into his shoulder instead as he stiffened, and Matt bit back a whimper. He fought to bring himself back to reality as Tai yawned and grabbed his shirt.

"Tomorrow," Tai said sleepily. "We'll do it again tomorrow."

Matt rolled on his side, listening as Tai's shoes crunched away in the dirt. He couldn't help the tears that escaped as he curled into himself. He missed Joe. The comforting touches and warm whispers that always told him everything would be ok. This pain that was overwhelming him was becoming too much to bear.

He couldn't sleep the rest of the night, sitting through his nightwatch shift in a daze. The sun crept up over the mountain as he struggled not to yawn. He jumped as Gabumon appeared next to him.

"Matt? We should get going." The fur coated creature reached out, but Matt jerked away, standing uneasily. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Matt snapped. "Let's just... get everyone up and get going. We need to find the others." Gabumon watched his Tamer shake TK awake, calling out for Tai. The small group shared a meal of journeycakes, Matt sitting as far from Tai and as close to TK as he could. There was no fire to put out, so they were quickly on their way.

The landscape was just as rocky as the day before, though after a while the jutting steps turned into gently rising slants. The air was chilly, and Matt shivered in exhaustion as he huddled against his brother. TK looked up as the older blonde stumbled suddenly, cursing under his breath. "You ok, Matt?"

"Yeah," he spat, blushing as every turned to look at him. "I just tripped on a... post?"

Patamon fluttered down, grabbing the piece of wood and reading the hastily painted words, "'Beware of falling sludge'? What is sludge?"

Agumon sniffed the wood and made a face. "I think it's talking about Numemon poops."

Patamon dropped the sign in a hurry, wiping his paws on his furry belly and sticking his tongue out in disgust. "Couldn't it have just said so?"

"That sign looks old," Tai said, not wanting to touch it anyway. "I don't think we have to worry about it."

"Why is it out here, any way?" TK asked. "I thought Numemons hated the sunlight, there's nothing out here for them to hide under."

"Maybe that earthquake opened it up?" Tai looked around. "I think that's another sign that way. We should check it out."

"Tai, wait!" Matt called, but the brunette was already running along the rocky pathway. He cursed under his breath, grabbing TK by the wrist. "He needs to calm down and _think_ about what he's doing every now and then..."

TK pulled on his brother's hand, his fingertips tingling, and whined, "Come on, Matt! Tai's gonna leave us behind again!"

That was enough to spur on Matt's heavy legs, and he allowed the child to pull him onward. He would rather just let the brunette leave again, take his brother along and never come back. At least then this darkness swirling inside him would finally be able to swallow him whole.

Patamon was flying ahead, keeping a safe distance from the ground and any other unpleasant messes that might be hidden amongst the gravel, and Gabumon hovered around Matt's legs, almost getting trampled as his Tamer was dragged off suddenly. He wanted to bite the tips of his claws, but that would just put on an embarrassing show of nerves, so he let the worry he felt coil deep inside him, mixing with the self-loathing that poured into him through their soul-bond.

Tai was standing next to the sign, hands on his knees, and reading intently though he kept his distance from the suspicious looking crust at the base of the newest sign. Agumon was pointing at the letters, reading the dripped paint out loud, "'Beware of Bottomless Pit of Sludge'." He looked around as the blondes approached. "I don't see any pits, bottomless or bottomed." He sniffed the air. "I don't smell any poop either."

"It looks old – a few months, probably," Tai said. "You can see where something tried to eat this one." He pointed at some bite marks on the post.

"Ew." TK made a face. "Why would someone try and _eat_ it?"

"There's more over there!" Patamon cried, flapping his ears and pointing further along.

"Who in their right mind would put all these signs out here in the middle of nowhere?" Agumon asked, tilting his head. "Who are they trying to warn? And why are they calling it 'sludge'?"

"I bet if we followed the signs, we'd find out." Tai took off once more, though the others were more prepared to follow.

"Bew- of Atta- Sludg-" read what was left of the latest sign. Whatever had nibbled on the previous post had managed to take a huge chunk out of this one, the splintered remains scattered about.

"'Atta Sludg'?" Gabumon attempted to read. "What is that?"

"Maybe... Attack Sludge?" TK guessed. "I've never heard of one, have you, Patamon?"

"Not at all," the hamster monster responded. He looked around. "There's a whole slew of signs that way."

Patamon had indeed seen signs all about, though the ground they were on had splintered away into a deep crevasse. Agumon looked over the edge and made a face. "Maybe this is the bottomless pit from earlier. That sign wasn't close enough."

"Maybe it got moved?" Tai looked around. The gap in the ground was terrifyingly huge and, though he didn't want to admit it, he wasn't looking forward to trying to cross it. "I wonder if we could..."

The ground began to rumble and Tai yelped, flailing as he stumbled as far from the edge as he could. Agumon was right behind him, collapsing on top of his Tamer as he tripped, and the pair rolled to a stop by Matt's feet. A white light burst forth from the great fissure, and the ghostly image of a great beetle flew into the sky, shrinking rapidly and settling just behind the stunned group.

"Izzy!" TK cried, hand slipping easily from Matt's shock-slackened grip. He ran to the redhead who was sprawled on the ground. Motimon was curled against a limp hand, breathing heavily.

"Izzy," Motimon murmured. "Wake up..."

The prone boy groaned, eyebrows furrowing as he slowly opened his eyes. "M-ga... Kabut-imo-?"

"Hey, dude!" Tai grinned, pulling himself to his feet, and striding over easily. Any hesitations he had were long behind him along with the giant hold in the ground. "You made it!"

Izzy shook his head and sat up, Motimon curling up into his lap. The squishy Digimon was like a warm, boneless cat as he nuzzled against him. "Tai? You... You'- aliv-?"

The brunette laughed, reaching down to haul Izzy to his feet. "What's up with you? You're talking funny."

"I apologiz-," Izzy said with a bow that left him dizzy. "I hav- i-habit-d a- alt-at- dim-sio- fo- th- past fou- mo-ths and I slowly lost all co-scious thought. I o-ly just b-cam- awa- of ou- alphab-t agai-. I b-li-v- I am still missing a f-w l-tt-s f-om my co-scious mi-d."

"Yeah," Tai responded, keeping one hand on Izzy's shoulder to keep him steady. "That totally makes perfect sense, what you just said." He blinked. He hadn't understood a word. "Whatever, now we can go back to the fork!"

"Don't you remember, Tai?" Matt growled, finally catching up. He retook TK by the hand and tugged him close to his side. "The earthquake destroyed the fork. This was the only way around the mountain. Besides, look at Izzy – you think he can make it back there?"

The redhead was looking decidedly green at the moment. Tai considered him a moment, but quickly brightened. "We're not too far from our campsite. We can get Izzy back there and rest up. How's that sound buddy?"

"I do admit, it is -ss-tial fo- m- to -st af-t- such a battl-, a-d Motimo- will also -d to -cup-at-." Tai blinked again, and Izzy took a moment to reconsider his words. "That is a good id-a."


End file.
